Diamonds in the Rough
by Morganperidot
Summary: Kathleen and Ripley face a traumatic event and their future together.
1. Default Chapter

Diamonds in the Rough  
  
  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Kathleen Maguire was working late again, and she was tired. She finally decided to pack up her things, toss on the taupe jacket that matched her skirt, and leave the office. It had become more and more necessary to work late with all the clients and all the things that needed to be done to give them the best possible defense. Of course having a lot of clients was a good thing…but it was making a mess of her personal life. She didn't see Jack Ripley half as much as she wanted to. At least they had plans to make up for that this weekend when Patrick would be with Dan, and it was already Thursday night.  
  
She sighed as she locked the door and headed down the hallway. The idea of driving home exhausted wasn't thrilling her. Maybe she should call cab? No, it wasn't that far, and she probably shouldn't leave her car here. Sighing again she rounded a corner of the hallway.  
  
And that was when he came out of nowhere, grabbed her, and threw her against the wall. Before she had time to even process what was going on he was pressed against her, forcing his tongue into her mouth and with it the taste of cigarettes and liquor. He had her arms pinned to the wall, so she couldn't really fight him…but she still tried. When he finally got his tongue out of her mouth she yelled out for help and was rewarded with a hard slap to the face. She recognized him, or at least placed his face as someone she had seen in the courtroom of one of her trials that day, though she didn't know his name. He ripped open her blouse, and she took in a breath to let out another yell when he put his big sweaty hand over her mouth. Kathleen's fear was becoming ice-cold terror; she knew she had to do something. So she managed to get her lips open and bit his hand as hard as she could…and he moved it away enough for her to let out another strangled yell. Fury flared in his eyes, and he slapped her again before throwing her to the floor. Kathleen fought him with everything she had, but he was more than a hundred pounds heavier and much stronger, and she knew she wouldn't be able to overcome him…  
  
…and then suddenly the man was gone, tumbling away with another man she hadn't even heard approach. As they fought fiercely, Kathleen pulled her clothes together the best she could and pulled out her phone, dialing 911. She had recognized the second man. It was Ripley, and her stomach twisted as the assailant punched him hard in the side. Into the phone Kathleen reported where they were and what was happening, and by the time she had finished Ripley had pinned the man to the floor and had his hands around the guy's neck, pressing hard.  
  
"Jack!" Kathleen shouted. "Jesus, don't kill him!" He looked at her briefly, then loosened his hold…and delivered a blow to the guy that put him out.  
  
"Are you OK?" Ripley asked, going to her and helping her up from the floor.  
  
Kathleen was trembling, and she decided not to lie. "No," she said. She had to fight to keep herself alert and to keep back the tears that were stinging her eyes.  
  
A moment later two cops appeared, cuffed the assailant and directed Kathleen and Ripley to follow them for statements before going to the hospital for examinations. Somehow Ripley's hand had found and grasped hers, and Kathleen was glad for it; she was as close to crumbling as she had ever been in her life.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Ripley had protested leaving her alone with the female cop and later with the nurse, but he had eventually agreed both times. In the light of the hospital Kathleen could see the bruises on his face and how he rubbed his side; he had to be hurting, whether he would admit it or not. Kathleen answered all of the questions and submitted to the examination as calmly as she could, trying to remain detached and professional, keeping the desperate urge to fall apart at bay. She didn't have any injuries other than a few bruises and bumps, so she was finally released.  
  
Ripley was waiting for her, and he stood up when he saw her approaching. "Thank you for staying, Jack," she said when she reached him.  
  
He said nothing for a moment, just studied her face. "I want you to come home with me," he said finally.  
  
"Patrick…"  
  
"I already called Cavanaugh," Ripley said. "He'll handle Patrick."  
  
Kathleen was startled. "You told Dan about this?" she said.  
  
"He was going to hear about it anyway," Ripley said. "And I called Froman to tell him you won't be coming in tomorrow. I'm continuing whatever I had…"  
  
"You can't just go and order my life," Kathleen said, angry and uncomfortable with what he had done.  
  
"I sure as hell can," Ripley said. "I knew you'd think you can just go on like nothing happened, but God damn it, Kathleen, I can't, and I don't think you should either."  
  
"You don't have the right to…"  
  
"I love you," Ripley said. "I think that gives me the right."  
  
Kathleen had never seen Ripley rattled, but she saw it now. She didn't want to fight with him. "How are you?" she asked.  
  
"A few bruises," he said. "He got me good in the ribs."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kathleen said.  
  
"None of this is your fault," Ripley said, moving closer, taking her hands. "This guy is an bastard with prior assaults. And I am responsible for my own actions."  
  
"But you got hurt helping me," Kathleen said.  
  
"And I would do it again," Ripley said. The look in his eyes and the tone of his voice softened. "Come home with me," he said.  
  
"OK," Kathleen said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
Kathleen stood under the hot spray of Ripley's shower for a long time with her eyes closed, trying to force the memory of the assailant's brutal fingers from her mind with little success. Her heart was still pounding hard, and she was beginning for feel gratitude for Ripley's controlling behavior. A knock on the closed – and locked – bathroom door startled her, and she shut off the water.  
  
"Is everything OK?" Ripley called.  
  
Kathleen didn't know how long she had been in the bathroom, but Ripley sounded worried. "I'll be right out," she said. She dried off and wrapped a towel around her hair and then pulled on the big bulky white terry cloth robe that Ripley had given her before she entered. It was his and thus too big for her, but it felt good to have it around her.  
  
Ripley was waiting on the lower floor of the penthouse, pacing the living room with a cup in his hand. He stopped walking when he saw her. "How long was I in there?" she asked.  
  
"About an hour," Ripley said softly. He still looked on edge, shaken.  
  
"I'm OK," Kathleen said.  
  
"Good," Ripley said, his look and tone indicating that he didn't believe her.  
  
Kathleen walked over to his white sofa and sat down. "Thank you for organizing things, Jack," she said. "I shouldn't have gotten upset about that."  
  
"It's OK," he said. He didn't move from where he was standing. "Both Cavanaugh and Froman offered to…spend time with you." He looked away. "I wanted to get you out of there, but if you would prefer…I can call one of them."  
  
"Thank you," Kathleen said. "I'll thank them tomorrow." Ripley looked back over at her. "Come over here, Jack," she said. "Relax a little." He walked over to the sofa and sat…but too far away for Kathleen's liking. She knew what he was doing – giving her space – but that wasn't what she wanted now; she wanted him. She moved closer to him, against him, and he took the cue to wrap his arms around her. After a moment he stroked her hair gently, and Kathleen relaxed more in his strong arms.  
  
"I should have been there sooner," he said. "I was wrapping up something…it could have waited. I…"  
  
"We weren't supposed to get together tonight, Jack," Kathleen said.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you if you were still around," he said.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "Thank you for coming when you did."  
  
"If…"  
  
"Don't do that," she said, caressing one of his hands where it rested against her. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
There were several seconds of silence, then Ripley said: "I was so terrified. I heard you call out, and I just…went on autopilot. I would have been able to kill the guy. I've never felt anything like that in my life, but tonight I would have been able to do it."  
  
"I know," Kathleen said, remembering his hands on the guy's throat.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sure you don't want to hear that."  
  
She turned his hand over and rubbed the palm with her thumb. "I know how passionate you are, Jack," she said. "That's one of the things I love about you."  
  
"Passion and violence aren't the same," he said, but his hand relaxed beneath her touch.  
  
She turned so she could see his face. "I meant that I know why you acted the way you did," she said. "I know how deeply you feel. It's OK, Jack." His lips quivered close to hers. "This is OK, too." He brought his soft lips to hers gently, briefly, then raised his head. Kathleen laid hers against his chest and listened to his heartbeat and his breathing.  
  
"We'll handle tonight however you want," Ripley said quietly.  
  
"I want you with me," Kathleen said.  
  
"I want to be with you," he replied.  
  
She closed her eyes, and for a few minutes she just laid there against him, thinking about nothing other than how good it felt to be with him. But after a while she began to think about Patrick – was he OK? What had Dan told him? "Jack," she said softly.  
  
"Yes," he said, and she was relieved to hear less tension in his voice.  
  
"I want to talk with you about what happened," she said. "But I need to do something first."  
  
"Just tell me what you need from me," Ripley said.  
  
"Can you make us some tea, something soothing?" Kathleen asked. She raised her face to look at his and saw that he knew what was really being asked – that he step out of the room for a few minutes.  
  
"Sure," he said, pushing himself up from the sofa.  
  
Kathleen touched his hand as he moved it away. "I love you, Jack," she said.  
  
He smiled and nodded slightly, then headed toward the kitchen. Kathleen picked up her cell phone from where she had left it on the table. Having it in her hand again reminded her of using it as she sat on the floor in that hallway feel violated, afraid…and overjoyed that Jack Ripley had arrived to save the day. She punched the button for her ex-husband and settled back against the sofa.  
  
"Dan Cavanaugh."  
  
"Danny, it's Kathleen."  
  
"Kathleen…where are you? Are you OK?" The genuine concern in his voice touched her.  
  
"I'm at Jack's…Ripley's. I'm fine. How is Patrick?"  
  
"He's sleeping. I didn't want to tell him anything tonight…but he's a smart kid. He knew something was wrong. So I told him there was a problem at your office. He asked how you were, and I said you were OK, that Ripley was with you. He seemed relieved to hear that."  
  
"Ripley's been amazing tonight," Kathleen said. "He's handled everything."  
  
"Don't tell him this, but he went up a few notches in my book tonight," Dan said.  
  
Kathleen smiled. "I won't tell him," she said.  
  
"If you need anything, any time, just call me, Kathleen," Dan said. "You know you can do that, right?"  
  
"I know, Danny," she said. " Thank you. Tell Patrick I love him. I'll see you both tomorrow night."  
  
"Get some rest," Dan said. "Good night."  
  
"Good night, Danny." Kathleen shut off the phone and set it down again on the table. A few moments later Ripley set down the teacups and then sat down beside her. "Patrick's OK," she said.  
  
"Good," Ripley said.  
  
"Thank you again for handling things, Jack," Kathleen said. "I don't know what I would have done without out you."  
  
"You have a lot of friends," Ripley said, lifting one of the teacups. "Any one of them would have done the same." She watched as he sipped the tea, swallowed, looked down at the floor.  
  
"We're not friends, Jack," Kathleen said. He looked at her. "What you've done is different. What a lover does is always different than what a friend does." She picked up the other cup and inhaled the scent of chamomile. "Good choice," she said before sipping the warm liquid. Ripley looked away again, and Kathleen could hear the wheels turning. "What?" she asked.  
  
"There are some things I want to discuss…later," he said. "This isn't the time for them; they aren't important now." He set down his cup and leaned back against the sofa. "Right now all that matters to me is you. I want you to feel safe."  
  
Kathleen looked in his eyes. There was something there, a hint of some indefinable emotion that he was choosing to keep from her. "And I want you to be open with me," she said. "If there's something wrong you should tell me, Jack. I'd rather hear it now than later."  
  
"It isn't like that," he said. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I get that, but…"  
  
"Just talk to me, Kathleen," he said. "Don't analyze me tonight. There's going to be plenty of time for that." He smiled, and it seemed genuine. "There'll be lots and lots of time."  
  
So Kathleen set her cup down and curled up again beside him, and he held her in his arms as she told him what had happened. She felt safe with him, safe enough to recount each terrible moment of the episode and her fears about what was going to happen next, what would have happened if Ripley had not tackled the assailant. Ripley caressed her with his fingertips as she talked, lightly touching her cheek, neck, arm, being gentle and not sexual. He didn't interrupt or comment, just listened, and when she was through he drew her closer to him and held her for a long time without need for words.  
  
Finally she moved away from him and took his hand, leading him to the stairs and up to the bedroom. Without a word he pulled one of his t-shirts from a drawer and held it out to her, then turned away and began to remove his own clothes. Kathleen shrugged off the robe and put on the t-shirt, silently grateful for Ripley's behavior. When he had stripped to his underwear Ripley went to the bed and slid under the covers; Kathleen slipped in beside him, laying against him, her head against his chest once again. I love you, she thought as she drifted into sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
Friday morning Kathleen awoke alone in the sea of black silk sheets on Ripley's bed. For a moment she couldn't remember what day it was or what had happened, but then it came back to her with almost too much clarity. She heard soft footsteps on the stairs, and Ripley entered the bedroom dressed in a gray t-shirt and black jeans. "Hey," he said softly, leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Hey," Kathleen said. "Are you OK?"  
  
Ripley rolled his eyes. "I'm surviving," he said.  
  
"Thank you for…taking it easy last night," she said.  
  
"You're welcome," he said. "I've made some breakfast…eggs, toast, coffee. Do you want anything?"  
  
After a few seconds of silence during which Ripley lingered in the doorway Kathleen said, "What's wrong, Jack?"  
  
He sighed. "After breakfast," he said.  
  
"Now," Kathleen said. "Is there some reason you don't want to be in here with me?"  
  
"I don't want to push things," Ripley said.  
  
"Bull," Kathleen said. "You're hiding something. What is it?"  
  
Ripley walked into the room and sat on the bed. "I realized something last night," he said. "I realized…that doing things this way isn't going to work for me anymore, Kathleen. It hasn't really been working anyway."  
  
Kathleen was stunned. He was breaking up with her? Now? "What?" she asked.  
  
"I…I'm too old-fashioned," Ripley said. "And with what happened last night…I can't just play at this anymore."  
  
"Jesus," Kathleen said, feeling like she had been run over by a truck. She got off the bed and picked up the robe. "I can't believe this."  
  
"That's why I thought it would be better after breakfast…"  
  
"Oh, right, just great, Jack," she spit at him. "I need a full stomach to hear that after last night you don't want to see me anymore."  
  
She was surprised by the sudden look of shock on Ripley's face. "What?" he said.  
  
Kathleen stared at him. "You tell me," she said.  
  
"I was talking about us getting married sooner rather than later," Ripley said.  
  
"Married," Kathleen said, stunned again.  
  
Ripley stood up and pulled something out of his pocket…a small black velvet box. "I know I said I would wait, but I got this anyway…and last night I decided I don't want to wait any longer." He went down on one knee, and Kathleen felt truly faint for probably the first time in her life. He flipped the lid of the box, and Kathleen found herself staring at a largest marquise-cut diamond she had ever seen.  
  
"Oh, my God," she said.  
  
Ripley smiled. "Kathleen Maguire, will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
Kathleen was trembling, and her heart was pounding. "Oh, God, Jack," she said. "This…you…I didn't expect this." She took the box from his hand and looked at the rock on the ring. The butterflies were swarming in her stomach.  
  
Ripley stood up. "Let's have breakfast," he said. "You can give me an answer afterward." He grasped one of her hands gently and led her to the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Kathleen swallowed a mouthful of scrambled eggs and looked across the table at Ripley; he met her gaze. Married, she thought, spending every day together, every night, sharing everything. Married. "Jesus, Jack," she said.  
  
He smiled and set down his coffee cup. "Better or worse than dumping you?" he asked.  
  
"Better," she said. "Much better. But…Jesus, Jack."  
  
"How about this…you say yes, and we have a long engagement," he said.  
  
"I don't know about that," Kathleen said, sipping some orange juice.  
  
Ripley leaned back in his chair. "Or you say no…and I hold on to the ring for another month or so," he said.  
  
Kathleen wrinkled her nose. "I don't think so," she said. She looked up from her eggs, saw him studying her, waiting. It felt good to tease him. It felt great to think about something wonderful in the wake of what had happened. "How about this: You come over here and put this big rock on my finger, and I'll decide if I like how it feels."  
  
Ripley grinned and stood up, plucked the ring from the box, and slid it on the ring finger of her outstretched left hand. The thing shone blindingly in the dining room light. Kathleen could barely breathe. "Is it too much?" Ripley asked.  
  
"What did it cost?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"You know the rule," Ripley said. "And then add a few thousand."  
  
"Damn it, Ripley," Kathleen said. "I don't think I can be seen wearing this thing."  
  
"I think you could," he said.  
  
"Then I want you to wear one too," she said on a whim.  
  
Ripley raised an eyebrow. "You want me to wear a diamond ring?" he said.  
  
"An engagement ring," she said, warming to the idea.  
  
"You want me to wear an engagement ring," he said.  
  
"Do you want me to wear one?" she asked.  
  
Ripley stood his ground stoically for a moment said, "Yes."  
  
"Then you'll wear one?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"OK," he said. "But nothing ridiculous, Kathleen…"  
  
"Not something large enough to blind people?" she said.  
  
"I can get you something else," he said.  
  
"It's gorgeous, Jack," she said. "And I will get you something fitting, I promise."  
  
"OK," he said, though he still sounded wary. "So this is yes?"  
  
Kathleen smiled. "Yes," she said. "This is yes." Ripley walked over to her and lifted her face with his hands, then planted a kiss on her lips. When he moved away, Kathleen pulled him back. "If you're going to be my husband you're not going to kiss me like that," she said. His eyes held hers for a moment, and then brought his lips back to hers for a firmer and deeper kiss. Mrs. Kathleen Ripley, she thought, and she pulled him even closer.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
They spent the afternoon at jewelry stores, and most of the time Kathleen could keep her mind off of what had happened Thursday night. Ripley tried to tease his way out of the idea for a ring for him, but he seemed to sense how much she liked the idea and didn't press it. In one of the smaller stores Kathleen finally spotted something she liked, a gold band with diamond chips going around the center of it. Ripley looked at it through the glass case for several seconds before announcing that it looked liked a pimp's ring. Kathleen signaled for one of the employees of the store.  
  
The employee took out the ring out. When Kathleen asked what size the one in question was, she was delighted to find it was Ripley's size. Ripley had to smile.  
  
"It's fate," Kathleen said, sliding the ring on his finger.  
  
"It's something," Ripley said sardonically, but his eyes were shining.  
  
Kathleen shooed Ripley away while she bought the ring. When she found him he was embroiled in conversation with a couple of women at one of the sides of the store. She only heard the last words he spoke to them before they scampered away: "Next time use a bit more sense; it helps sometimes."  
  
"What was that about?" Kathleen asked.  
  
Ripley turned to face her. "Nothing," he said. "Let's go."  
  
"You're not exactly the kind of person to randomly chide strangers, Jack," Kathleen said. "What happened?"  
  
He took her hand and led her outside. "It's been on the news," he said softly, "with archive footage of you." Kathleen just stared at him. "Those women recognized you and were pointing and whispering. I had a few words with them."  
  
"Wonderful," Kathleen said. "Now everyone in town knows about this."  
  
"It shouldn't make a difference, Kathleen," Ripley said.  
  
Kathleen stared at him. "That's why you did this, isn't it?" she said. "That's why you gave me the ring…to divert my attention."  
  
"Kathleen, I gave you the ring because I love you," he said.  
  
"But why now?"  
  
"I told you why now," Ripley said. "Now put that ring on my finger before I change my mind about it."  
  
After a moment Kathleen smiled and slid the ring on his finger before embracing him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
  
Ripley drove Kathleen back to her car and walked her to it. They kissed, and Ripley offered to go with her back to her place. Kathleen held him for a long time, wanting to accept but finally refusing. "I'll be OK, Jack," she said. "Dan is going to be by with Patrick. It'll be fine."  
  
"Call me," Ripley said. "No matter how late it is, call me tonight."  
  
"OK," Kathleen said. She saw the worry on his face. "We'll be together tomorrow." He swallowed and stepped back. "I'll be OK, Jack," she said. "Take care of yourself."  
  
"I'm fine," Ripley said. "I'll be waiting for your call." He took a couple of steps, then turned back. "Thank you for everything today."  
  
"I love you, Jack."  
  
"I love you, Kathleen."  
  
Then he turned again and went back to his car.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kathleen's heart beat hard as she drove home. She realized that she was indeed afraid of what she would find there…and of the time she would have to spend alone. She had second and third thoughts about calling Ripley; she knew he would come immediately. But she also knew that she was going to have to be able to deal with being on her own, and the best time to start was now.  
  
The answering machine in her place was blinking steadily. She pushed the button and listened to call after call from concerned friends and family members. It was comforting to hear so many voices wishing her well and offering help. She spent some time returning calls and providing reassurance that she was indeed OK. She told no one of her engagement; that was something she wanted to do face to face. She wanted them all to see the rock on her ring.  
  
Dan arrived with Patrick around 8 pm, and after Patrick hugged her Dan did as well. Kathleen wasn't entirely surprised when he offered to spend the night – on the sofa. There was a practical enough reason for it: That way he wouldn't have to drive all the way back to pick Patrick up in the morning. Kathleen rejected the idea, but after talking with Dan over coffee – showing him the rock Ripley had given her and smiling when his eyes bulged – she wasn't looking forward to being in the apartment alone except for Patrick. She knew she could call Ripley, but that would be awkward with her son there. It would be easy to just let Dan do as he had offered.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ripley."  
  
"Hey, it's your fiancee."  
  
"Hey. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, there's just something I need to tell you."  
  
"So, this isn't the social call."  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it about Cavanaugh?"  
  
"Dan offered to spend the night. I think…it might be a good idea." There was a long silence. "I'm sorry about this, Jack. I wish it were you."  
  
"This isn't about picking him over me," he said flatly.  
  
"It isn't about picking anything," she replied. "He'd have to come back to pick Patrick up anyway."  
  
"Right," Ripley said coolly. "I understand."  
  
Kathleen knew better. "If you want to come here…"  
  
"It's all right, Kathleen," he said. "He's already there."  
  
"Damn it, Jack…"  
  
"I'm not jealous of him," Ripley said. "I just…wish it were me too."  
  
Kathleen sighed. "I didn't ask him, and I told him no…but…"  
  
"It's OK, Kathleen," he said. "It's a good idea to have someone there; you'll probably sleep better. Besides, I couldn't sleep on the couch…I don't have the back for it. I'd be cranky all weekend."  
  
"Do you still want to talk later?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said softly. "I want you to talk to dirty to me under the covers."  
  
Kathleen laughed. "I really, really wish I could do that in person," she said.  
  
"Tomorrow night, sweetheart," he said. "Put your ex-husband to bed and get back to me."  
  
"Thank you, Jack."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Dan came back in the room. "So what's the judge's decision?" he asked.  
  
Kathleen set the phone aside and went in search of a blanket and pillow for the sofa. "I'm not going to discuss him with you, Danny," she said.  
  
"Do you discuss me with him?" he asked.  
  
"We're not having this conversation," Kathleen said, tossing him the blanket and pillow. "Thank you for staying, Danny."  
  
"I care about you, Kathleen," Dan said. "I always will." He set the bed things down, and they embraced briefly. "So, Ripley…"  
  
"Don't…"  
  
"You know he scared the crap out of me last night," Dan said in a softer voice. Patrick was in his room but likely not asleep.  
  
"What?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"He called me out of the blue…I thought something had happened to Patrick," Dan said. "And then he asked me if I could take Patrick and told me what happened…very business-like, clipped, holding it together. So I asked if there was anything I could do, and he said, 'Don't let the bastard get bail.' And then the line went dead. I was completely in shock."  
  
Kathleen was surprised by this last bit. Ripley knew better than to try to influence the DA's office, no matter what the personal connection. It could rebound on him badly. "I wouldn't put a lot into what he said last night," she said. "He was traumatized too."  
  
"I'm pretty sure he knew what he was saying," Dan said, laying the pillow and blanket on the sofa. "And I agree."  
  
Kathleen shook her head. "I don't want to hear any of this, Danny," she said. "When is the bail hearing?"  
  
"Monday," Dan said. Kathleen walked away from him, deep in thought about the ethical quagmire this could spiral into. "Kathleen, I've been thinking," he said. The seriousness of his tone surprised her, and she turned and looked at him. "I'm going to be here for Patrick. If you want to be with Ripley tonight…I think you should be."  
  
She was stunned by his sincerity. "Thanks, Danny," she said. "But I want to be here when he wakes up. Which reminds me, I need to talk with him for a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable."  
  
Dan smiled and nodded. Kathleen went to Patrick's room where her son was lying in bed…and staring at the ceiling. She sat on the bed. "Hey," she said. "How's it going?"  
  
"I'm glad Dad's here," Patrick said.  
  
"Me too," Kathleen said. "But there's something else I need to tell you." She held out her left hand so he could see the engagement ring.  
  
"Wow!" Patrick said, taking a close look. "Did Jack give you this?"  
  
"Yeah," Kathleen said, "yesterday. And I said I would marry him. Is that OK with you?"  
  
"He's cool…and he helped you yesterday," Patrick said.  
  
Kathleen nodded. "He helped me when the man was trying to hurt me," she said gently, "and he helped me by working things out with your Dad and with Will. And he is a really wonderful man."  
  
"Geez, don't get all gushy," Patrick said. But then he looked concerned again. "Are you OK?" he asked.  
  
Kathleen leaned down and kissed him lightly. "Yeah," she said. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Jack will be around more?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I think it will be," Kathleen said. She stood up. "Get some sleep, OK?" She walked out of his room and glanced over at the sofa where Dan was curled up. It felt good to have him there, but a lot different than it did to have Ripley around.  
  
Ripley. Damn…had he really said not to let the guy out on bail? Things like that could get a judge in serious trouble. In her bedroom she undressed and got under the covers with the phone. "Ripley," he answered.  
  
"Hey. Is this the social call?"  
  
"Business first."  
  
Ripley sighed. "What's the business?" he asked.  
  
"Did you tell Dan to see that this guy didn't get bail?" Ripley was silent. "Damn it, Jack, did you?"  
  
"To ask the question you already know the answer," he said. "What is it you want me to say?"  
  
"That you had a momentary lack of judgement." Silence again. "Jack…"  
  
"You want me to tell him I didn't mean it?"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"I don't want the son of a bitch on the street."  
  
"Jesus, Jack…you know we can't mix personal and professional matters. You can't pull personal influence on this."  
  
He was silent for a moment, then: "I don't want to argue about this, Kathleen."  
  
"And I don't want you to get yourself in trouble because of it," she said. "Your personal honor is important to both of us."  
  
After a brief moment Ripley said, "Thank you."  
  
"I want you to be careful, Jack," Kathleen said. "I need you to be safe."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank you, Jack."  
  
"I love you, Kathleen."  
  
"I love you too," she said. Kathleen closed her eyes and thought of Ripley in those dark smooth sheets. "Tell me you're in bed."  
  
"I'm in bed."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Is Cavanaugh settled for the night?"  
  
"Yeah. And you should be glad it isn't you…that sofa is murder on the back."  
  
"I'd sleep on nails for you and Patrick," he said seriously.  
  
"I know. But I'm glad you don't have to."  
  
"So am I…we're going to have to have silk sheets on our bed, you know."  
  
Kathleen smiled. "Our bed," she said.  
  
"I figured we could share a bed when we're married."  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"It sure as hell would."  
  
Kathleen laughed. "You're a piece of work, Jack," she said.  
  
"Thanks. How are you?"  
  
"OK," she said. "I'm not looking forward to Monday though."  
  
"The office…or the hearing?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"I'll be wherever you need me," Ripley said softly.  
  
"You have to work, Jack."  
  
"I'll be at the hearing…that isn't negotiable," he said. "If you want me to go to the office with you in the morning, I can do that too."  
  
"I'm going to have to face being alone," she said.  
  
"We all know you are a strong woman, Kathleen. You don't have to impress anyone…we know. I'm just saying, let me be there for you whenever you have a need for me…and when you do, ask me. Don't ever be ashamed to ask for my help."  
  
"Then I'll expect the same of you," Kathleen said. "You haven't told me how you are, how your ribs are."  
  
"Still sore," Ripley admitted. "And you?"  
  
"A little sore yet," Kathleen admitted. "But if you're sore you should be extra grateful not to be sleeping on sofa." She was surprised by his ensuing silence. "You know I'm kidding, Jack."  
  
"I miss you," he said, so quietly and seriously that the butterflies filled her stomach and fluttered madly.  
  
"Jesus, Jack."  
  
He laughed softly. "I just want you to know I'm serious."  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
"Sleep well," Ripley said. "I'll see you soon."  
  
"Not soon enough," Kathleen said.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Goodnight, Jack."  
  
"Goodnight, Kathleen."  
  
She shut off the phone and laid it on the bed beside the pillow. And for the first time in a long time she found herself with time to think about what had happened to her, what had been done…and what could have been done. She laid on her side looking at the phone, but what she saw was that hallway, what she felt was the pressure of that man's body against hers. But instead of the fear she had expected, she felt her anger rise up within her. It had taken a lot time for her to get over the failure of her marriage and to find someone like Ripley who she wanted to touch and be touched by. How dare this bastard think that he could use force against her? How dare he try to take from her what it had been so hard for her to give…what she had finally given to gorgeous, warm, sweet, clever Jack Ripley. "Son of a bitch," she said, getting off the bed, pacing.  
  
She knew how Ripley felt. She didn't want to see this guy back on the street either, but it wasn't just because of what he did to her. He was the type who did this type of thing over and over because he liked it, the feeling of power and domination. If he got bail he would do it again. He would do it again when he got out of prison. The bastard couldn't get bail, because if he did he would hurt someone; that's what he did. And they couldn't let that happen.  
  
Kathleen sighed. But what could they do? Dan had to prosecute this case the way he would any other; no influence could be exerted. If she gave Ripley free rein in this…she put her hands over her face. She knew if he wanted to take it he would, and probably all he needed to do was give a nudge here or there, drop a hint, call in a marker. Would he do it? She didn't know. She knew his integrity was very important to him…but so was she. She knew that if the roles had been reversed and she had seen what he had she would want the person to fry. If anyone touched Ripley that way…  
  
Kathleen dropped her hands and shook her head. She didn't think she was going to able to sleep. She walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen where she pulled a beer and a slice of pizza out of the fridge. She looked over at the sofa and saw that Dan was awake too. He got up and walked over to her. "Are you OK?" he asked.  
  
"Not really," Kathleen said, taking a bite of cold pizza.  
  
"Can I have a beer?" Dan asked.  
  
"Help yourself."  
  
Dan went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, popped off the cap, took a swallow. "You want to talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"I want this bastard to pay," she said.  
  
"I think that's a pretty general consensus," Dan said.  
  
"It's hard to be a lawyer and a victim…and a woman engaged to a judge and divorced from someone in the DA's office," she said.  
  
"You aren't a victim," Dan said. "You're someone this jerk tried to hurt. And the rest of it…we're just people, Kathleen. We'll do what we have to do the best we can." He popped the cap on her beer. "There are going to be times that it becomes complicated," he said. "This is one of those times. But we're all smart people; we'll find a way through this."  
  
Kathleen took a few swallows of beer and sighed. "I just don't want anyone doing something stupid that could have repercussions down the road," she said. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt."  
  
Dan put his hand over hers. "We've all already been hurt, Kathleen," he said, "not the same way you were…but we were. I was a mess today…and Froman and Loomis. And I'm pretty damn sure Ripley isn't sleeping tonight. You have a lot of people who care about you, and all of us are shattered by this."  
  
Kathleen was stunned by the softness in Dan's voice. It had been a long time since she had heard him speak gently and emotionally…somewhere along the way that had slipped away. For a few moments she saw in him the man she had loved and married, the man she had wanted to have a child with. "Thank you, Danny," she said, and she took him into her arms and held him briefly.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder what the hell happened," Dan said as he picked up his beer and took a few steps away, then turned back. "In the beginning it was so fantastic, and then…it just disappeared."  
  
"We weren't meant to be," Kathleen said. "It's a cliché, but it's true. We're good as friends and you're a great father to Patrick, but you and I don't work as a couple."  
  
"Not like you and Ripley," Dan said.  
  
"Jack is different," Kathleen said. "I can't explain it, and I don't think I should try."  
  
Dan smiled. "I don't really want to know," he said.  
  
"I didn't think so," Kathleen said. She finished the slice of pizza and tossed out the paper towel it had been resting on. "So what do we do, Danny? Just go on like this didn't happen and eventually forget about it?"  
  
"I think we take each hour of each day at a time," Dan said, finishing his beer and setting the empty bottle on the counter. "And think we make the most of them that we can." He looked down at her ring. "When is the wedding?" he asked.  
  
"We haven't discussed that yet."  
  
"I hope you're happy with him, Kathleen. I really do."  
  
"Thanks, Danny," Kathleen said. She set her empty beer bottle beside his and then put both in the cabinet under the sink. She didn't want Patrick to know that the two of them had been up drinking together. "And thanks for being here and talking with me."  
  
"Like I said, I'm always available to you, Kathleen," Dan said.  
  
"Thanks," she said. She sighed. "We should both try to get some sleep."  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to protect Patrick from everything," Dan said, looking over at their son's room. "This is going to be tough for all of us."  
  
"I know," Kathleen said. "But I want to make it as easy for him as possible. Goodnight, Danny."  
  
"Sleep well, Kathleen."  
  
* * * * * * * * * 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
  
When Ripley arrived at Kathleen's place at 10 am Saturday morning, Dan and Patrick were still there. She hugged him in front of them tightly, shamelessly, and he whispered his love in her ear as he held her. "How are you?" he asked when they separated.  
  
"OK," she said. "How are the ribs?"  
  
Ripley rubbed his side with his left hand, and the diamonds on his ring caught the light and sparkled. "Better," he said.  
  
"What's that?" Patrick asked as he walked over to Ripley. "Is that a ring?"  
  
Kathleen saw Dan's gaze shift from Ripley to her. She had never bought him any kind of flashy ring, not during their whole relationship. But then Dan was the type to wear any kind of jewelry other than a wedding ring and a watch. Of course, neither was Ripley. But there was something different about them that had compelled her to buy Ripley the ring she would have never bought for Dan.  
  
When Kathleen looked back at him Ripley was showing Patrick the ring. He met her gaze and a small smile curled his lips. "Congratulations," Dan said, walking over to Ripley.  
  
"Thank you," Ripley said, his tone subdued. They shook hands briefly. Kathleen saw what the moment was – the passing of the torch – and she looked at Patrick who was watching them as well. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but she hoped her son would be able to accept the large part Ripley would soon play in their lives. She needed him to because she needed Ripley. "Do you have a minute?" Ripley asked.  
  
Dan nodded. "OK," he said. "Patrick, why don't you make sure you have everything for the weekend."  
  
Kathleen glanced at the two men warily for a moment and then put her arm around her son. "C'mon," she said, leading him to his room, answering the questions he fired at her along the way.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"What was that all about?" Kathleen asked once Dan and Patrick had left. Ripley drew her into his arms and kissed her firmly, and her arms slid around him, holding him close. His lips found her jawline and then her neck, and Kathleen let her head fall back a bit. His warmth, gentleness, and passion made her wild – but not forgetful. Regretfully she peeled herself away from him. "Good try, your honor," she said. Ripley grinned, and she smiled. "Very good try." She took his hand and led him to her sofa. When they were seated she said, "Tell me what you and Dan were discussing."  
  
"I wanted to make sure he and I were on the same page," Ripley said.  
  
"About the guy who attacked me?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"Yes," Ripley said. He gently caressed her cheek with his fingers.  
  
"What page is that?" she asked, looking in his eyes so he would be sure she meant business. He held her gaze, and before she knew it his lips were pressed to hers in another long, deep kiss. "Damn it, Jack, answer the question," she said when her lips were free.  
  
Ripley sighed and brushed her hair from her face with his hand. "So the romance is over?" he teased gently.  
  
"After we talk," Kathleen said. "After you tell me what you and Dan said."  
  
"I can't just say it was men's business?"  
  
"Do you want to spend the night alone?"  
  
Ripley smiled. "No," he said, "not ever again."  
  
"Then spill," Kathleen said.  
  
Ripley leaned back. "It was basically about what we discussed last night," he said. "I wanted Cavanaugh to understand that I wasn't suggesting anything improper, just that his office should handle this bastard as it would any dangerous repeat offender." Kathleen just studied him in silence. "And he said, 'I understood what you meant, Ripley, and I will handle this the way it should be handled.' So I thanked him, and he congratulated me again on the engagement. That was it." He held up his right hand. "I swear, counselor," he said.  
  
"Both of you need to play above board, Jack," Kathleen said.  
  
"I know," he said, "and I will. What Cavanaugh does isn't under my control."  
  
"I'm aware of that."  
  
Ripley smiled. "I'm not going to do anything stupid, Kathleen. I'm not a stupid person."  
  
"I know," she said. She sighed and leaned back. "Thank you for taking care of things, Jack – for everything you did Thursday and Friday."  
  
"I did what I could, Kathleen," he said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she said. She looked at his face and saw clearly his fatigue. "Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
Ripley shrugged. "I don't think so," he said.  
  
"Were your ribs hurting?"  
  
"A little, but that wasn't it."  
  
"Dan wouldn't let anything happen."  
  
"I know…I was just worried anyway. Did you sleep?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You did Thursday night, right?"  
  
"Yes, and you did too."  
  
Ripley nodded. "So, we should be able to get some sleep tonight," he said.  
  
Kathleen waited a moment, then said: "You want to wait until tonight?"  
  
"You want to sleep now?" he asked.  
  
"How about we strip and get in bed and see what happens?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"Sounds like a damn good offer," Ripley said.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kathleen dreamed of being chased. Fear deluged her as she raced down halls and around corners, calling out for Jack and fearing he would never come…  
  
"Kathleen."  
  
…her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she came to the door of his chambers and shouted for him, knowing that the pursuing monster was only a few moments behind…  
  
"Kathleen, it's Jack. Wake up."  
  
…and the door opened, and she walked into the brightly lit room, and  
  
"Kathleen."  
  
She opened her eyes and saw his, wide and concerned. "Jack," she said, and she moved into his arms. He held her to him gently.  
  
"It's OK," he said, gently caressing her hair.  
  
She raised her head and looked at him. "I'm so sorry," she said.  
  
Ripley held her face in his hands. "There's no apology needed," he said. "This is just you and me, Kathleen. If you need me, I'm here. You don't have to ask me, and you don't have to apologize."  
  
Kathleen lowered her face to his and kissed his cheeks. "You are incredible," she said.  
  
"I know," he said, wrapping his arms around her again.  
  
Kathleen smiled. "And arrogant as hell," she said.  
  
"Right," he said. "You want to tell me about it?"  
  
"Someone was chasing me," Kathleen said. "That was most it. I was trying to find you."  
  
"I got that part."  
  
"I think you were there at the end."  
  
"I was here."  
  
She nodded. "Thank you," she said. Kathleen glanced over at the clock: 1:30 in the afternoon. "Do you want some lunch?" she asked.  
  
"If you do," Ripley said.  
  
When they were dressed they went to the kitchen. "Do you like peanut butter and jelly?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"You spoil me," Ripley said. Kathleen smiled and pulled him to her against the counter. He kissed her, but there was seriousness in his eyes when he lifted his head. "How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Hungry," Kathleen said, shoving him away. She pulled down a couple plates and assembled bread, peanut butter, and jelly. She felt Ripley take a few steps away. "I'm still rattled, Jack," she said. "I'm not looking forward to going back there."  
  
"I'm rattled too," Ripley said.  
  
Kathleen turned and looked at him, and Ripley held her gaze. "Thank you, Jack," she said. "Thank you for being exactly where I need you." He was silent, and she waited. He didn't speak, so finally she pursued: "What?" Ripley shook his head. "Damn it, Jack, just say it."  
  
"We've already been around this," Ripley said.  
  
"Well, if you need to, we'll go around it again."  
  
After a moment Ripley said: "I need to see this bastard go down."  
  
Kathleen sighed. "What about the law?" she said, turning back to the sandwiches.  
  
"If the law works, that should happen," Ripley said. "But in the end justice is the most important thing."  
  
Kathleen shook her head. "What do you want to drink?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not a judge now, Kathleen," Ripley said.  
  
"What you do reflects on who you are as a judge," Kathleen said. "You have to play this straight all the way, Jack. I appreciate your fury, but you have to keep it in check."  
  
"Even with you?" Ripley said. "Do I have to pretend with you?"  
  
Kathleen turned again, looked at the man she had agreed to marry. He was standing nearby, leaning against the wall, shirtless and barefoot, wearing blue jeans, hair mussed, looking nothing at all like Judge Augustus Ripley. She remembered the first time she saw him, looking immaculate in his robe. And she remembered so many other things, so many moments that she held dear. She wondered how it was always possible to come to a moment when things could fall apart. She could see that now, how things could shatter, and she didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to lose him. Not because of the attack but because of what he meant to her – a future with someone strong and loving. "Could you get a couple beers?" she said. "I'm almost done with the sandwiches."  
  
Ripley walked over to the fridge and took out the beers. Kathleen handed him the bottle opener, and he opened them silently, setting the caps on the counter. Then he picked one up and took a few swallows before putting it down again. Kathleen didn't like the sound of his silence, and she worried as she cut the sandwiches and put them on plates, then brought them over to the table. She sat down, but Ripley didn't join her. He just stayed in the kitchen drinking his beer. "Are you angry?" she asked finally.  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
"I know I can't tell you what to do. I just don't want anything to happen because of this. I don't want you to do anything crazy."  
  
There was a long silence, and then he said: "Could you let me go, Kathleen?"  
  
"Damn it, Jack, don't do this. You know I love you."  
  
"I know. But this thing…this…damn it, Kathleen, you don't know what it was like for me to see that. I can't let it go. I can't be objective in this. I can't be the judge. You don't know how it terrified me to hear your scream and to see…I have never been so frightened and angry in my life." Kathleen closed her eyes and waited through the silence. "I can't be impartial," he said finally. "I won't even try."  
  
Kathleen opened her eyes and looked at the sandwiches. "Come here, and sit down," she said. After several seconds he did so, bringing the other beer and setting it on the table. "I think I've got it," she said. "Just be careful."  
  
"I will," Ripley said. "Please do so too."  
  
"I will." Again there was silence. Kathleen raised her eyes to his and saw the depth of the concern there. "You are really in all the way, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," he said softly. "All the way."  
  
"Last night I talked with Dan, and we shared a couple beers. I thought: I will always love and care about this man. But my first thought in every situation is of you. But I didn't see until now that you are a man who happens to be a judge, not the other way around. Thank you, Jack. Thank you for caring so much."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you. Now let's eat these damn sandwiches so we can get back to bed."  
  
Ripley laughed softly and pulled a plate toward him.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
That night they curled up together and watched TV, old sitcoms on one of the cable stations. Kathleen relaxed in Ripley's arms, loving the warm feeling of him. She was safe there, completely safe, emotionally as well as physically.  
  
On Sunday they went out walking together and then saw a movie, holding hands from the previews to the credits. They picked up a pizza on the way back and ate it on his bed in his silk sheets. The idea had been to go back to his place and then go right back to hers alone, but Kathleen lingered with him, even though she knew Dan would be bringing Patrick back soon. She didn't want to let Ripley go, even for the night.  
  
She was still holding his hand when they stood at the door. Ripley made no move and said nothing. "Do me a favor," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come with me tomorrow morning…to the office and the hearing."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kathleen laughed. "I have to go," she said.  
  
"OK."  
  
"How about a goodnight kiss?"  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"The fifth time's the charm." Ripley drew her into his arms again, and her body responded to his immediately, her hands finding his lower back and rear.  
  
"You keep that up, and I'm going to have to pick you up and carry you back to bed."  
  
"You're not helping, Jack."  
  
"Neither are you."  
  
"OK," she said, pulling back from him. "Patrick is expecting me at home."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Damn it, Ripley."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK."  
  
Kathleen dropped his hand. "I'm going to go, really go," she said, smiling. "Come by tomorrow, early. OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Please go if you're going to go, Kathleen."  
  
Kathleen laughed. "OK," she said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.  
  
Ripley was at her apartment early the next day, and Patrick seemed glad to hear that he would be going with her to the office. Kathleen had heard from Will Sunday night and talked with Dan – and even heard from Terry as well – and she explained that she would be go there with Ripley.  
  
They dropped Patrick at school first. Then Kathleen drove on to work. As she got closer her heart began to sink, and her concern grew. But she said nothing to Ripley. When she finally stopped and she shut off the car, she reached for the door handle – and he said, "Wait a minute."  
  
Kathleen looked at him. "What?" she asked.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Ripley asked.  
  
"That I have a ton of things to do today," she said.  
  
"About going back in there."  
  
"That I have to do it."  
  
"OK, but you don't have to be too strong to talk to me."  
  
Kathleen smiled. "OK," she said. "Let's go."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Will and Trish both hugged her when she arrived at the office, and both congratulated them on the engagement. When Kathleen went to her desk she could feel their eyes on her, but she ignored it as best she could.  
  
Terry gave her a brief hug too when they meet for a brief plea discussion. Kathleen could see that he wanted to go easy on her, but Kathleen told him to play this however he had planned. She didn't want anyone's pity.  
  
When the time came for the bail hearing she met Ripley outside the courtroom and sat with him in the back. Judge Brennan was presiding. Ripley held Kathleen's hand tightly in his, his leg pressed to hers. Kathleen smiled…but then she spotted the man who attacked her sitting at the defense table, and the smile faded. The new ADA was on the other side, a woman named Myers whom Kathleen had heard good things about – that she was smart and fair. The defendant was represented by a public defender, a haggard man named Tyler whom Kathleen knew to be good but perpetually overworked.  
  
As the hearing got underway Tyler tried to present his client as someone who could be trusted out on bail, but Myers made good use of his priors and the idea that he was a menace to society. In the end Brennan ruled quickly: Bail denied. Kathleen released the breath she was surprised to find she had been holding; Ripley squeezed her hand.  
  
There were reporters who wanted to talk with them, but Ripley led Kathleen past them and on to his chambers where they came together and embraced for a long time. "I should let you get to your business," Kathleen said softly in his ear.  
  
"This is the only business I care about," Ripley said. Kathleen smiled and held him closer.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Coming next: Kathleen defends a heartbroken fan accused of smacking the moronic network bigwig responsible for canceling her favorite show. 


End file.
